Deux Tardis?
by ApplePie et Chantilly
Summary: Une fanfic (c'est pas un OS) écrite sur le pouce, qui raconte l'histoire de 10th et 11th qui se rencontrent par hasard, tous deux accompagnés de compagnes qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la série. Voilou, je deteste les résumés, si vous avez le courage de cliquer… Bonne lecture? :D
Chapitre 1

« - Accroche-toi, Coline, la première fois c'est toujours la plus dure ! »

Je m'exécute et aggripe la barre tellement fort que mes phallanges deviennent banches.

L'engin s'arrête, se stabilise, et le bruit retombe.

L'homme devant moi réajuste son nœud pap', me regarde de haut en bas, et se dirige finalement vers la porte qu'il ouvre en grand.

« -Paris, 1987 ! C'est pas merveilleux ça? »

J'écarquille les yeux. Pas de doutes possible, on est bien dans les années 80.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Il y a toujours pleins de trucs à faire ! J'adore les trucs. Tu aimes les trucs ? Coline, referme la bouche voyons, on dirait un poisson lune en manque d'eau sous somnifère. C'est très vilain.

\- On… On est en 1987 ? Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? Et vous êtes qui au juste ? Pourquoi c'est plus grand à l'interieur qu'à l' exterieur ? Pourquoi une cabine de police ? Et puis pourquoi vous portez un nœud pap' ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Je suis Le Docteur. Et les nœuds pap', c'est cool.

\- Ah. Et vous introduire chez moi quand je suis aux toilettes, pour m'embarquer dans les années 80, c'est cool ça ?

\- Mmh… Oui. Tu poses trop de questions.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bon c'est pas tout, mais on est à Paris en 1980. On va pas rester la journée plantés devant le Tardis ? Venez on va faire des trucs ! J'adore les trucs. Vous aimez les trucs ? »

Je m'élance en riant dans la foule.

Il me rejoint, essouflé, et nous reprenons notre marche plus doucement. C'est hallucinant. Tout est parfait : les gens dans la rue, la musique, les magasins de vieux jouets, les bonbons, absolument tout. Dans la rue, on entend les Rolling Stones, Renaud, ABBA…

Soudain, je sens le Docteur à côté de moi se crisper et s'arrêter brutalement, les yeux équarquillés. Il baragouine des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

« -Docteur ? »

Pas de réponse.

«- Doooc-teeeuur? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« -Docteur ! »

Il réagit enfin et me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés et la bouche ouverte.

« - Ben alors ? Refermez la bouche voyons, on dirait un poisson lune en manque d'eau sous somnifère. C'est très vilain. Eh, il s'est passé quoi ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Vous êtes livide!

\- Possible… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. En fait si. Mais on dira que ce n'est pas important parce que tu es humaine et que tu ne comprendrais pas et que là j'ai une envie de poisson pané et de crème anglaise.

\- Mais enfin, expliquez vous !

\- Expliquer quoi ?

\- Vous êtes impossible. J'ai une question pour vous.

\- Encore une question ? Les êtres humains qui posent des questions, c'est ennuyant. En fait non, c'est marrant, mais toi tu es ennuyante. Bon je t'écoute, quelle est ta question ?

\- Le Tardis.

\- Oui.

\- On l'a laissé là bas, derrière nous.

\- Oui.

\- Et il ne peut pas se déplacer tout seul.

\- Oui.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait de l'autre côté de la rue ?

-Oui. … Attend, quoi ?! »

Le Tardis se dressait devant nous alors qu'on l'avait laissé deux rues derrière nous.

Il ne devrait pas se trouver là, non ?

« - … C'est rien ! Il y a beaucoup de cabine de police dans ce style à cette époque. Ce n'est pas important.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

-… Tu ne me crois pas.

\- Non.

\- J'avais compris. …Tu ne me crois vraiment pas ?

\- C'est pas le moment de jouer à ça Docteur, venez ! »

Je le tire par la manche vers ce que je pense être le Tardis. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Et plus on s'apporoche, plus il se débat et crie que ce n'est pas la peine.

« - Si ce n'était _vraiment_ qu'une bête cabine bleue, vous ne resisteriez pas autant et vous l'auriez ouverte depuis longtemps, ce qui me pousse à croire que… »

On arrive devans la boîte en question, j'arrache la clef du cou du Docteur et j'ouvre la porte d'un geste triomphal :

« … J'ai raison ! »

Je rentre en trombe en tirant le Docteur par la manche.

Et je m'arrête d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose cloche.

« - Docteur…

\- Coline, on n'est pas censé être là !

\- Non, non mais attend Docteur ! Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'exterieur ? »

Je me retourne subitement vers la troisième voix qui vient de jaillir dans mon dos.

Un homme, environ 25 ans, une chevelure brune désordonnée, habillé en costard, avec des converses rouges, et… Un tournevis sonique dans la main.

« - Docteur ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez plusieurs de votre espèce à être ici! Bonjour, je suis une amie du Docteur.

\- Je suis le Docteur. »

Monsieur Cheveux prononce cette phrase d'une voix glaciale en fixant l'autre Docteur du regarde.

Un silence s'installe, seulement meublé des bruits du Tardis et de nos regards qui se croisent.

C'est alors que je remarque une petite ado de 15-16 ans derrière Le Docteur Cheveux-Costard.

Je m'avance vers elle et brise le silence.

« - Bonjour ! Je suis une amie de Docteur Nœud Pap'. Je suppose que tu es celle de Docteur Cheveux ?

\- Euh… Oui oui c'est ça... Tu t'appelles Coline c'est bien ça?

\- Oui ! Comment tu sais ça? »

Elle pointe ma poitrine où était encore accroché mon badge d'infirmière.

« - Oh ! Je l'avais oublié celui là ! Et toi tu es ?

\- Clea. »

Je retire mon badge distraitement et scanne la petite Cléa du regard comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire.

Elle était vraiment une toute petite personne, aux cheveux brun et long, aux yeux foncés et sans trace de maquillage, le tout encadré d'une tête ovale. Ses pieds chaussés de Doc Martens, son chemisier noir avec des… des fanfreluches, des sortes de froufrous, et son jean informe mais soulignant joliement la courbe de ses hanches, montraient qu'elle avait un style bien à elle. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était belle, elle n'attirait pas le regard, mais son visage peu harmonieux et sans fard associé à son style si particulier criait ce désir d'originalité qui se dégageait d'elle.

« - Tu voyages avec lui depuis longtemps ?

\- Oh, oui, ça doit faire un mois et demi, déjà… Tu sais des l'instant où tu rentre dans cette machine, tu perds toute notion du temps.

\- Mais tu es jeune non ? Tu dois avoir… 15 ans ? 16 ans ? Tu es encore au lycée, non ?

\- J'ai 21 ans. »

Elle me lance ces mots avec un regard assasin. Toute trace de sympathie ou de mignonnerie quitte instantanément son visage.

Je sens mes joues devenir cramoisies en même temps que je me confond en excuse.

« - Coline, on devrait partir. » Mon Docteur m'annonce ça subitement, alors que l'autre Docteur aquiesce en silence.

« - Mais pourquoi ? On pourrait faire connaissance non ? C'est dingue, vous êtes tous coincés ? »

Docteur Cheveux s'approche de moi.

« - Écoute… J'aurais été ravi de te connaître plus, mais tu appartiens à mon futur.

\- Comment ça ? Oh non. J'ai compris. »

Je regarde tour à tour les deux Docteur qui me font face, et Cléa, derrière, toujours en train de bouder.

« - Paradoxe temporel… Vous êtes la même personne.

\- Exactement. C'est pour ça qu'on doit y aller. Vite.

\- D'accord. Désolée de nous avoir amenés ici. On va y aller. »

Je sors en suivant le Docteur, jetant un dernier regard à l'interieur du Tardis. J'aurais bien aimé plus les connaître, surtout la petite Cléa qui en fait n'est pas si petite puisqu'elle est plus vieille que moi de deux ans.

Mais alors qu'on replonge dans la foule, j'entends une voix m'appeler.

Je me retourne et vois Docteur Cheveux courir en tenant mon badge dans la main.

« - Tiens, tu l'as fais tombé tout à l'heure. »

Je prends le badge qu'il me tend, un peu gênée par son regard insistant sur moi.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais 19 ans. Fais attention à lui, Coline. Et fais attention à toi. »

Je rougis et hoche bêtement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Il me sourit, me fais un rapide signe de la main et repart.


End file.
